Together Again One Shot Niley
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Nick and Miley's relationship is on the rocks and Miley soon finds nick with Selena. She then kills herself leaving Nick, Demi, Joe, and Selena to know what happens next.


She didn't understand. Why would they hurt her like this? Her best friend Selena and her boyfriend Nick sleeping together behind her back. Demi was the only one there for her, though she couldn't be all the time. She had her faithful boyfriend Joe. Things have changed so much. So much she didn't like. Though there were always good times too.

(Flashback)

Miley: *Smiles* Nicky! Come on baby!

Nick: *Smiling* Okay babe. *follows her and wraps his arm around her*

Miley: *Blushes slightly*

Nick: I have a surprise for you!

Miley: Oh! What is it?

Nick: It wouldn't be a surprise then would it?

Miley: *Laughs* Fine

Nick: Before I show you, I want to remind you how much I love your laugh.

Miley: Awww that is really sweet. *Kisses him*

Nick: * kisses back then pulls away and starts leading her into a dark room*

Miley: Nick! Where the flip are we?

Nick: * Turns on the lights to reveal a candle lit dinner* Surprise!

Miley: Nick! Just for me?

Nick: Only for my baby.

Miley: *Kisses him* I love you.

(End of flashback)

Miley's black converse hit the pavement, not knowing where they were taking her. The salty tears poured from her ocean blue eyes and mixed with the rain as she kept walking. Thunder and lightning were heard and seen as she tilted her now pale face up to see the dark clouds. Her life was like this. A storm. The storm brought the bad memories and she couldn't block them away.

(Flashback)

Nick: Miley can you stop talking for one minute! Gosh…

Miley: *Looks down hurt*

Demi: *Looks sadly at her best friend*

Nick: Doesn't notice, checks out Selena*

Miley: *Notices and looks at Demi with tear filled eyes*

Joe: *Notices and sighs, feels bad for Miley*

(Three hours after school)

Joe: What are you doing man?

Nick: what do you mean?

Joe: I mean you treating Miley like she is nothing and checking out one of her best friends.

Nick: You are being ridiculous Joe. Just stay out of our relationship.

Joe: If you hurt her I will beat the crap put of you!

Nick: *Rolls his eyes*

(An hour later)

Miley: *knocks on the door*

Joe: *Answers it* Oh hey Miley.

Miley: Hey Joe. Is Nick upstairs?

Joe: *Sighs* Yeah

Miley: Thanks Joey.

Joe: *nods*

Miley: *Makes her way upstairs* *knock on Nick's door*

(No answer)

Miley: *Knocks again* Nicky?

(No answer)

Miley: *Opens it* Nick I- *Sees Nick and Selena in bed*

Nick: *His eyes widen* Miley!  
>Selena: Miles, this is not what it looks like!<p>

Miley: H-how could you? After all we have been through!

Nick: Miley, baby! Please, it doesn't mean anything!

Miley: *sobbing* It does mean something, that you have lied to me! Never can me Miles again or baby or babe! Oh and most of all it means you have NEVER loved me!

Nick: *Has tears looking at the love of his life* Please...

Miley: Goodbye Nick! *Runs down the stairs*

Joe: Whoa what happened?

Miley: You're stupid brother and my so called best friend! I-I ….just goodbye Joe. *Runs out*

Joe: *Goes and punches Nick* You Idiot! *Looks at Selena* and YOU! Get out and never come back! Also, Demi will know very well of this!

Selena: *Runs out scared*

Nick: *Just sitting there, his head in his hands*

Joe: Good job Nick, you lost her. *Leaves and calls Demi*

(End of flashback)

Miley's cell phone rang beside her and she saw the caller I.D. say, "Demi". She lets more tears fall as she ignore the calls. Her phone rings about seven more times before she texted everyone, "I'm Sorry." She lied her phone down and walked to the radio before putting on "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson.

Demi dialed her friend Miley's number for the seventh time that day only to get her voice mail. It was only three days ago that Miley's and Nick's relationship was ruined and Selena was out of their lives. Though Nick was now a mess, all for losing Miley but Demi knew he deserved it. He missed her like crazy and didn't want to leave his room until she came back to him. She began to worry about her friend, usually Miley picks up on the second call. That was when she got the text message.

Demi:"JOE! NICK!"

(They both run down stairs and say)

Both: "What's wrong?"

Demi:*Her brown eyes released tears * Its Miley! She is g-going t-to k-kill herself!

Both: *look at their messages and their eyes go wide and Nick's fill with unshed tears*. (With that they left in the car to Miley's house without another word).

Miley: * Her hand gripped the gun as she felt the cold metal touch her head. She had already written the letter and the song explained everything , she was ready* *Puts a finger to the trigger*

Nick/ Demi/ Joe: *Burst in* Miley!

Nick: MILEY NO!

Miley: *Closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger* *Falls to the ground, dead*

Nick: NO! *Runs over to her and holds her body close, crying* Come on Miley, you can't die!

Demi: *Sobbing into Joe's arms*

Joe: *Closing his eyes as tears fall* we need to call 911

Nick: *Sobbing hard* No! Miley, you have to get up! I need you! I need you…..

Demi: *Dials 911*

Police: Hello? Is there a problem?

Demi: It's my best friend….she's dead.

Police: What happened?

Demi: She killed herself

Police: Where are you miss?

Demi: *Gives her the address*

Police: We will be right there *Hangs up*

Demi: *Hangs up with tears falling* I can't believe she is gone

Joe: Me neither… I always pictured her getting married, having kids, and having a great life. Yet that is all gone now.

Demi: Everybody loved her….why did she have to die?

Nick: *Still holding Miley's lifeless body* the good ones always have the worst end.

(The police come and they start to take Miley's body away)

Nick: *has been silent since he saw Miley die*

Demi: N-Nick?

Nick: *Looks up at her sadly*

Demi: She loved you, she still does.

Joe: Even with the miles apart.

Selena: *Runs up* what happened?

Demi: Why do you care?

Selena: She was my best friend *Tears come to her eyes*

Demi: She is gone! Gone like the wind because of you. If you had not seduced Nick and went behind her back she would still be here.

Nick: *looking down at his feet*

Paramedic: Which one of you was the boyfriend?

Nick: Me..

Paramedic: Come with me.

Nick: *Follows him*

Paramedic: I have some bad news.

Nick: What other bad news could there be?

Paramedic: Before she died…..she was pregnant.

Nick: Sh-She was?

Paramedic: *Nods* I'm so sorry.

Nick: *Nods, shocked as he walks toward Demi, Joe, and Selena* She was pregnant…

Selena: Oh Nick…

Nick: Just leave me alone Selena! *Stalks off*

Selena: *Sighs and looks up at the sky* I wonder if she is happy…

(With Nick)

Nick: *Walking on the beach* *Thinking about Miley, closes his eyes* *opens them and sees something, his mouth drops*

Miley: *her ghost form is playing on the beach with a little girl who is also a ghost*

Nick: *starts running towards them* Miley!

Miley: *Turns and smiles*

Nick: *Stops in front of her and tears come to his eyes* Miley….you are here…

Miley: *Smiles bigger and nods* Yes, I want you to meet some one…Elena!

Elena: *Runs up giggling* Yes Mommy?

Nick: *sees Elena's Blue eyes, Miley's eyes and his eyes fill with tears*

Miley: Nick this is your daughter Elena.

Elena: Hey Daddy *waves*

Nick: Hey baby girl

Miley: *Closes her eyes and takes a deep breath* It is time to go now Elena.

Elena: I know mommy

Miley: *Takes Elena's hand* Goodbye Nick we love you

Nick: *Tears fall* Goodbye Miley, Goodbye Elena. I love you both.

Miley/ Elena: *Disappear*

Nick: *Starts to sob, then starts running* * runs into a building, running up its stairs to the roof* *Reaches the roof and stand on the ledge, crying* I love you Miley! I love you Elena! *jumps, hits the ground and is Immediately dead*

(With Demi and Joe)

(Joe's phone rings)

Joe: Hello?

Police: Joseph Jonas?

Joe: Yes.

Police: I am afraid your brother Nicholas is dead.

Joe: *Begins to cry* H-how?

Police: Suicide by jumping of the roof of a building.

Joe: Thank you for telling me *Hangs up*

Demi: what happened?

Joe: Nick is dead Demi. He committed suicide.

Demi: *Tears up* Oh my god.

Joe: No don't be sad… He is happy now. He Is with Miley and their beautiful child.

Demi: You're right.

(Out side the cloudy sky shows the sunlight)

Demi: They are together now.

Joe: Forever and ever.

THE END


End file.
